Konoha High my playboy my broken heart
by Enticing nightmare
Summary: Kagome Higurashi won a contest to study in Konoha, the most expensive school. Like in magazines she'll become friends with the celebrities of the school. Later she finds out that she didn't win that contest by chance.
1. Moving out

**Title**: Konoha High my playboy my broken heart

**Characters**: Naruto Uzumaki, Kagome Higurashi, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>"OMG i can't believe it". My friend Seara squealed as she gazed the paper. "You're actually going to Konoha High School." Once again she squealed.<p>

"For the fourth time, Seara I know." I laughed.

The white haired-girl looked at me and gasped "Who are you? Konoha High is one of the most prestigious, schools in the whole world. You should be proud." She said as her eyes rested on my shoulder.

"You need to change your look. Maybe you can adopt a new style."

Oh no not again. "Seara, help me pack my stuff would you? And if you behave and take good grades you can spend the holidays with me. What do you think?" Again I received a squeal as an answer.

"YES."

And that was my day. I don't have lots of friends so that's easy. "I heard that you will study in the same class as the Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino an-"

"Ok. That's enough. You and the others need to stay away from their lives. For God sakes they are people like us."

"Again who are you? They are celebrities. Grow up would you?"

"Oh you didn't say that!" I played as my best friend giggled.

"Who are you going to use these for? Hum?" she said as my lanced dark pink panties rested on the tip of her finger.

I blushed as I snatched them. "No-one." She smirked evilly as I turned my back to her and continued to pack my stuff.

"Huuh. I can't believe you're still virgin. I bet you will have lots of adventures there." I spun around and tossed one big pillow to her face.

"You don't need to be ashamed. That's totally normal." And our last pillow fight had begun.

(-.-)

The day was amazing. Seara decided to spend the night at my house. I don't have parents so I don't need to plead them so someone could sleep there.

"Humm. This is delicious." She said with her mouth full of food.

"I know you like with extra sauce." I smiled gently. But then…Seara become quiet. I looked at her and her face was full of sadness.

With the tip of her fork Seara played with the food, with no reason as she spoke. "I will miss you." I knew I had to do something before she started to cry.

I cuddled her with comfort. She was the only person I could call sister and friend. _"This is not a goodbye….I'll see you soon, I promise."_ I whispered as she silently cried. We stayed like that for a while.

I had to do something or we would start to cry and eating ice cream.

"Let's wash the dishes?" I suggested. She only gave a nudge and smiled.

After washing the dishes we saw a movie, talked, shared once again our secrets and dirty secrets and fell asleep on the sofa. Deep down there I knew that Seara wanted the best of me and she wished I would fall asleep and lose the fly.

And secretly I wished the same.

The next day, the airport was full of people. Some of them busy and others were just the typical tourists.

I got the door of my plain and now was the hardest part. "I will miss you. Call me will ya?" Seara trammeled voice harmed me.

I nodded and said farewell. Our embrace was one of the longest one. It was like the world would end right now.

Before I entered the plain I looked back. No Seara.

I hoped that she would give me one of her mock faces, but nothing greeted me. Then I took my wheel to my new future.

* * *

><p><strong>In the air<strong>

At some part of the trip I started to feel quite uncomfortable. After all I have two fat people in each side of my seat. They are eating chicken and I'm sick.

"Humm…Excuse miss. May I change seat?" The stewardess looked at me worried.

"Of course, sweetie. I will find humm… (gazing my fellow travelers) a nice seat for you."

"Oh thank you very much" I thanked relieved. After some seconds, which to me was more like an eternity, she finally returned.

"Please come with me." I smiled and as I tried to leave my seat I stumbled against a very creepy man. He looked…..i don't have words. The man extended his hand to me and I took it gratefully.

I guess he didn't looked upset once he gazed the two fat people. "Thank you." I said. The man just nodded and walked away. He gives much resemblance to professor Snape from Harry Potter series.

Once in my new seat I thanked the stewardess and relaxed. I was so tired and when I was almost falling asleep a voice interrupted me for my displeasure.

"Comfortable?" I opened my eyes and I saw a fine blond boy with whiskers in his face. _'He's hot. 'I_ thought, starting to feel my stomach bubbling.

"Hum. Yeah, I suppose." The young boy smiled and reached out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you….hummm…what's your name?"

OMG, Uzumaki Naruto? Shit... Ok i sounded like those people who are always reading those gossips magazines. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

"Wow nice name you got there. Nice to meet you too, Kagome grrr." Wait did he just purr?

He gave me a big foxy smile. Well one thing is true. That smile is very charming and cute.

"So humm. Are you going to Konoha for tourism?" he asked casually, his eyes never leaving mine.

"No. I'm here to study." I said, wishing this chat to never end.

"WOW. Cool. That means we can hang out." He said with a hyper tone making me wince.

"Hang out?" I asked as he leaned against his seat with his hands behind his head. "Yeah. We are friends now."

I smiled as he looked to the window. Bit by bit I started to feel my cheeks heating. The blue sky isn't match to this deep ocean eyes.

"Uzumaki-san. I was thinking if you would like to dinner with me." A girl appeared from nowhere and gave me the opportunity to my red face chill.

"Huh? Oh that's an excellent idea. What do you think Kagome? Would you like to dinner with me?" I was surprised by that. I wasn't expecting him for ask me.

The girl glared daggers at me and then storm off. I looked back at Naruto and he was giving me his popular foxy smile.

"It will be a pleasure to me." He smiled and we started a new relationship. We talked about lots of things.

Surprising, we had lot in common.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you like it.


	2. Author's note

Hello fellow readers and writers. It's good to be finally back. I am so sorry for not coming here for a while. I lost all my work and that made me lose inspiration. I mean….i've put a lot of effort on those completed chapters.

I hope you are still there, reading and enjoying Fanfiction. Which one should i update? Religion or High school?


	3. Ride

In some airport restaurant, Kagome watched Naruto talking with a fork on his right hand while the other rested behind his head. "I'm very surprised you didn't squeal or faint, Kagome-chan." He said, placing the food on his mouth.

"Why would i do that?" She asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"I..I didn't mean to offend you." He quickly sensed she was ready to strike him. He was not very good at defend himself, when his opponents were girls.

"I know i blushed back there, but-"

"Hey." Naruto immediately grabbed the Kagome's hand and pulled it to him not giving her time to finish. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war."

Kagome stood there, taken back by his childish relaxed behavior. Was he that easygoing?

"Hey." He snapped his fingers, calling her back to the reality. "I'm sorry for what i said. I didn't mean to look full of myself, that job belongs to Sasuke, but it's been a quite while since i had a normal chat with a girl." He looked away and back at her again, his arms crossed on the table. "You're the first girl i'm sharing a normal conversation since the end of summer."

Her last "normal" conversation was with her pervert friend. And she has done not so many innocent movies with him and the others in her head. Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand. "Five, six, seven, eight. This should be a piece of cake."

Naruto's lips curled in a big foxy smile. His warm hand sweetly played along with hers. None of them spoke a word or noticed they were just staring silently at each other.

"Do you have plans for the evening?" He asked, a sweet, low sound with his hand now resting on the table with both their fingers locked.

Kagome just gave him a smile and gently took her hand away. "I have to prepare my documents." She said, watching that sweet smile vanish like magic. "You're really sweet guy, like most of people comment, but right now I'm more focused on stabilizing my studies. In fact, it would be bad for a rookie to go out with a popular guy. I would get a bad reputation among the public."

The beautiful girl got up and grabbed her baggage. His head and eyes following her sudden movements. "See you around."

"Can i have your number?" Naruto asked.

Kagome turned around and saw him with his arm resting on the side of the chair and the other on the table, his smile making a point of not leaving. "I promise, i won't tell anyone."

Once again, Kagome smiled and left. Right now, it is more adequate for her to stabilize and later find a nice company. She will talk to him soon. She's sure of that.

As she walked to the exit of the airport, she came face to face with a limbo and a very well known girl with a big taste of fashion. "Psst, over here." She waved, looking at Kagome from head to toe. "Higurashi you're staying with me and my family."

"Huh, what?" She asked. "Nobody told i was going to-!"

"Change of plans. You're staying with the Yamanaka family." She snapped her fingers to her driver and got into the limbo. "Come on, i don't have all day."

"But-!" Kagome was pushed into the limbo when someone made the blond modernized Marlin Monroe giggle.

"Hello Ino."

"Naruto. Hey." She smiled kindly at him, pushing Kagome to the window. "Wanna a ride?"

"Of course." He looked at Kagome and extended his hand. "Hello. I'm Naruto."

"Hey." She said in a low tone.

"So i will make a welcome party for my new friend, you're coming right?" She asked, elbowing Kagome to sit in front of them.

"Sure, why not?" He glanced at the confused girl as Ino started to whisper things in his ear.

Kagome hated when she unwillingly turned into a candle. Naruto's eyes and posture assumed a perfect normal position. Like the harassment, he was receiving was absolutely nothing.

Suddenly the limbo stopped and Ino quickly opened the door beside Kagome. Her short skirt unintentionally showing her mini shorts. Naruto leaned back, trying not to make obvious to Kagome he was looking at Ino's butt.

"Sasukeee." She said, softly slapping Kagome on the leg to give him space to sit.

"Hey." He said, catching Kagome's eyes. "How was the trip?" He asked to Naruto, who was looking at him with lazy eyes.

"Normal."

"Hn. Let go." He grabbed Ino's hands and gently pushed her off him.

"I'm just kidding. You are coming to the party, right?" She eagerly asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Of course you will come." Ino said, fixing her hair.

As the trip to the neighborhood took place, Kagome lost herself in the beautiful view of the streets and people.

Sasuke rested his elbow on the window looking tediously at the new girl while Naruto stood in silence looking at the Uchiha, leaving Ino to her new invention of the latest makeup tendency.

* * *

><p><strong>Enticing Nightmare:<strong> I am so, so sorry for this chapter. Like i said before i had this done a long time ago, but i lost all my work so i had to start all over again. The worst thing is that this chapter did not come out like the other i had before. Thank you for reading my work and for your patience. The next update will be Religion.

Good readings.


End file.
